1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a multi-chip display driver integrated circuit and a driving method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device may include a gate driver integrated circuit (IC) and a source driver IC. The gate driver IC sequentially selects gate signal lines of a pixel-cell array and applies a scan injection signal. The source driver IC converts image data to a pixel voltage and applies the pixel voltage to a data signal line.
Because the source driver IC drives a data signal line, the source driver IC may be referred to as a data driver IC. The data driver IC drives a source electrode of the pixel cell. When the gate driver IC selects an injection signal, applies a scan pulse, and controls a thin film transistor (TFT) to be in an on-state, the data driver IC applies a signal voltage to the pixel cell through each of the data signal lines.
The gate driver IC sequentially supplies the injection signal to a gate line of the pixel cell array. The gate driver IC may be a type of a shift register which sequentially generates an on-off signal voltage of the TFT.
Another gate driver IC may includes a shift register, a level shifter, and an output buffer. The shift register generates an injection signal in synchronization with a clock. The output buffer drives a gate electrode which operates as a very large capacitance load.